Sexy Hobby
by Hylen
Summary: A photoshoot between two friends quickly turns into something more. Flack/OC smut. Prequel to my More Than Friends? oneshot.


**AN: This is another little oneshot centered around Flack and my OC, Kristina. It's a prequel to my More Than Friends? oneshot. It's set around the time that Kristina was in college.**

**This is my first attempt at smut, so please be gentle. Special thanks to Brina for giving me a kick in the right direction and getting me to actually write it. And also for giving me the title :) Now on with the show.**

* * *

"You know this is hardly fair," Kristina said sitting back on her feet.

Flack peeked out from behind his camera with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't know?" Kristina asked with a smirk. When she saw Flack shake his head, she continued. "I am sitting here half naked and you are still fully clothed."

Flack laughed and then took off his pants and t-shirt. "Better?"

Kristina nodded and smiled. Laughing, she got back up and started posing again. "Let's get this over with. How many more frames do we have?"

"Only fifteen more. Do you always make your photographers work in their boxers?" Flack asked as he snapped away.

"No. I usually make them work completely naked," Kristina teased.

"Funny. By the way, what do you want to do when we're finished?"

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas," Kristina replied with a smirk.

"Ya know, I think I like the sound of that," Flack said. He stopped and set the camera down. "Alright we're finished."

"Oh thank God," Kristina said as she got off the bed. She walked over to Flack who was putting the camera equipment away. She slowly snaked her arms around his waist as she placed feather light kisses all over his back.

"Kris…" Flack began, but his voice trailed off when her hands reached his quickly hardening cock.

"Shh… you asked earlier what I wanted to do when we were finished. I want to do you." Kristina's voice was low and sensual.

Flack turned around in her arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His tongue slowly ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kristina parted her lips and Flack's tongue slipped inside.

The passion and intensity of the kiss continued to grow. Their tongues darted in and out of each others mouths, exploring every inch. They broke apart only when air became a necessity. They stared into each others eyes, confirming that this was in fact what they both wanted.

Kristina started to smile, but Flack's lips were already crashing down on hers. He pushed her backwards gently until they reached the bed. Never breaking the kiss, they slowly sank down onto it.

Kristina moaned as Flack placed a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts. He adored that sound. Expertly, Flack lifted her up so he could unhook her bra. Continuing to kiss the valley between her breasts he slowly pulled it off. She gasped as he took one of her hardening nipples in his mouth and rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Her hands grasped his hair as he moved his mouth to the other breast and continued his ministrations. Flack slowly kissed a trail down her body, taking her panties off in the process. His mouth lingered over her hot center. His hand slowly moved up her thigh and began stroking her wet slit. Kristina's body arched in response, begging him to continue.

Flack slid one finger in and then another, sucking on her throbbing clit at the same time. Kristina gasped and moaned as he continued to suck and nip at her clit while his fingers quickly thrust in and out of her.

"Oh God… Don… don't stop," she moaned as she felt the familiar heat rise inside her.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby," Flack mumbled into her clit, making her moan even louder.

"Oh God… so… close," Kristina said as she felt her walls contract around his fingers.

Flack raised his head and locked eyes with her. "Come for me baby. Please. I want to feel you come all over my fingers."

The he nipped at her clit one more time and she screamed as her orgasm took over her body. Flack continued to pump his fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

Kristina settled back with a satisfied smile on her face. She pulled Flack up to her and kissed him passionately. As soon as he gave in, she flipped them over and took control.

Flack looked surprised, but Kristina just smirked. "Your turn."

Kristina kissed his nose and then slowly made her way down his body. She paused to lick his nipples, eliciting a moan as she nibbled each one. She continued down his body and removed his boxers.

Kristina looked up and smiled as she lowered her mouth over his now fully erect cock. Flack moaned as she swirled her tongue around his shaft. He loved it when she did that. His hands fisted in her hair as she bobbed up and down in front of him. At the sound of his moan, Kristina increased her pace taking him even deeper.

"Oh God, Kris… I'm gonna come."

Kristina didn't need him to say it twice. She removed her mouth with a pop and quickly straddled him. He positioned himself at her entrance and she slowly sank down on him. Kristina paused for a moment adjusting to his size and then began to move.

She pulled up slowly and then sank back down with a little more force. Kristina continued to move and Flack began to match her with his own thrusts. It didn't take long before both of them were on the verge of climaxing.

Flack moved his hand between their bodies and roughly rubbed her clit. After a couple of well timed strokes, Kristina was screaming his name. Her muscles contracted around him as she came for the second time that night. She rode out her orgasm and just as she was coming down, his took over and he spilled into her moaning her name.

They laid there for a few moments until Kristina moved to lie beside him. Flack looked up at her with a smirk.

"What?" she asked laughing at his expression.

"Can I take pictures of you more often?"

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Do you love it, do you hate it? Should I continue writing smut or stop while I'm ahead? Let me know!**

**~Jess**


End file.
